


Twin-Sized Bed

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader angst, Cas/Reader fluff, Castiel/Reader angst, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: The Reader goes hunting with Sam, Dean, and Castiel, but it doesn't go as planned.





	Twin-Sized Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Again, one of my first fanfictions and unedited. Enjoy!

The hunt that Sam and Dean had told you about was supposedly an easy salt and burn, so you and your boyfriend Cas decided that you would both come along. It had been a while since you had been on a hunt so you wanted to see how it went by starting slow. 

“The spirit lures children in and tricks them into thinking that there’s candy or something like, and then she kills the child,” Sam explained as he looked at the computer screen.

You felt like your heart had been crushed as you listened to Sam’s explanation. Who would do that to a child? They have a whole life to live. Why children? You looked away, fighting the wave of nausea that had crashed into you. 

Cas had sensed your discomfort, and his arm snaked around your waist. He leaned in closer and you smiled, still fighting the nausea.

“Do you want to sit out, love?” He whispered in your ear as his hand found your hand and he intertwined your fingers together.

You shook your head and took a deep breath. You didn’t want them thinking that you were going to forfeit because of what the spirit was doing. You had always had a difficult time dealing with these sort of things, and you didn’t want them to worry about you. “No. I just… Why children?” You asked and Sam sighed, looking at Dean for answers.

“Some people are just sick. Spirits die a brutal death, and something happens causing them to do horrible things. That’s why we have to stop them.” Dean explained with a comforting smile.

You nodded and smiled, seeming to calm down quite a bit. It was like they all knew how to comfort you when you needed it, not just Cas. You did think that Cas was the best at comforting you though.

“Meet at the car in ten?” Dean asked and you all nodded, headed off in your own directions to get your own things.

-

You were about an hour out of the town in which the spirit was located, and you were fast asleep, resting your head on Cas’ shoulder. Every once in a while Cas would look over at your sleeping form and smile. He had his fingers running through your hair and the same arm wrapped around your shoulder.

Sam and Dean were talking to him about something but he was secretly tuning them out and focusing on his sleeping girlfriend. He loved how your eyelids fluttered slightly as you slept, and how your long eyelashes rested on your cheeks. He found himself smiling every time a stray hair fell onto your face, or when you shifted slightly from your dream.

Sam and Dean gave up on speaking with him after they had yelled his name to get his attention but got nothing. They were surprised that you were still sound asleep, seeing that they had been screaming at Cas. Sam was smiling at how you had made Cas feel when he was with you, but Dean would just playfully shake his head at the scene.

-

When you all had arrived at the motel you had planned on staying at, you were still fast asleep, but instead of resting your head on Cas shoulder, you were laying in his lap facing the ceiling of Dean’s car. You had somehow placed yourself there casually, without startling Cas. 

He lifted you carefully and opened the car door, making sure that you stayed asleep. He stepped out of the car and picked you up bridal style, hoping that he wouldn’t hurt you. He closed the car door with his foot and headed into the motel room that Sam and Dean had gotten. They decided to get a room that would fit all of you instead of getting you and Cas a separate room. Cas walked inside and placed you on one of the beds. You stirred slightly before adjusting yourself and falling into a deeper sleep.

-

You woke up a little while later and slowly sat up. You were in a motel room that had three twin sized beds. You looked over towards the other side of the room and saw Sam and Dean sitting at a table and Cas was sitting in a stray chair off to the side. When he spotted you he smiled and stood up, heading over to the bed you were sitting on. He sat down beside you and sighed.

“You were sleeping in the car for about two hours and I brought you here and you’ve been sleeping here for about thirty minutes.” He explained and you giggled softly. “You’re so beautiful when you sleep.” He stated with a smile growing on his face.

You blushed and looked down, avoiding his gaze. He lifted your head up with his index finger and kissed your forehead. You smiled and looked away slightly, but quickly fixed your gaze on his beautiful blue orbs. They were so blue you could get lost in them. It was like staring at the brightest, bluest ocean. 

He noticed you staring into his eyes and he smiled. “I’m looking at your eyes too.” He stated with a slight smile since Cas rarely smiled. “There are so many different colors. They’re beautiful.” He observed causing you to blush and smile shyly. Even though you knew Cas, you still became shy around him at times. Most of the time it was from the compliments he gave you. It was always the sweetest thing to you.

“Thank you. Your eyes are beautiful too, even if they are your vessel’s. They’re still beautiful.” You said and he smiled, knowing what you meant.

“It’s okay. Jimmy went to heaven years ago. It’s just me in here.” Cas said and you nodded, still smiling. 

“Are you two lovebirds ready to gank this son of a bitch?” Dean asked, clearly annoyed with the puppy love. 

You and Cas nodded, flustered by Dean’s nickname, and you stood up and grabbed your duffle bag. You wanted to stop the spirit who lured children to their deaths. It was a horrible thing to do to such innocent beings.

You walked over the Dean’s car and threw your duffle bag in the trunk. You hopped into the back seat, ready for what was to come. Apparently, you weren’t ready enough.

-

You spotted the headstone of the woman and threw your things onto the grass beside it. Sam, Dean, and Cas followed you as you sped through the cemetery. The woman’s name, Danielle Johnson, was carved into the headstone and you grabbed your shovel, prepared to dig up the grave of this psychopath.

You were about to start when Dean grabbed the shovel from you and started shoveling piles of grass and dirt.

“Hey! I was gonna do that!” You exclaimed whilst throwing your arms in the air. You didn’t want him thinking that you were a useless girl. You were capable of everything they were capable of.

“Yeah? Well, I’m not letting you do the hardest part.” Dean stated as he continued to shovel mounds of dirt.

You sighed and dropped your arms to your side, choosing not to argue with someone who had anger issues. Cas grabbed your hand and led you away, careful not to anger you.

“Stay here. Sam and I are going to help Dean.” He said with a small smile. He leaned in and kissed your forehead softly. “Be careful.”

You nodded and smiled, assuring him that you would be fine. You watched as they dug up the grave, sighing when you realized that the spirit would be gone in a matter of minutes. All they needed to do was finish digging and salt and burn the bones.

Your thoughts were interrupted when a powerful force threw you against a tombstone, a sickening crack being the only sound you remember before you blacked out. 

-

Your eyes fluttered open and an immediate pain in your skull caused you to groan. You searched for the boys, only to see a woman appear in front of you. She shoved her hand into your chest and you screamed louder than ever before. It felt like you were being torn to shreds. The pain left as quick as it came when you spotted Cas behind the spirit, about to throw her to the side. He did just that, but before she landed, she lit up in flames, screaming as her body disappeared in front of you. You tried to sit up but quickly fell back down from your weak limbs. You felt a tear escape your eye from the pain in your chest and your skull, and you had a feeling that your life would be ending soon. You just wanted to close your eyes and fall into a never-ending sleep.

Before you could even blink, Cas appeared by your side, making sure that you were okay, even though he knew that you weren’t. He placed your head on his arm and snaked his other arm underneath your body.

“It’s okay, love. You’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it.” He soothed and you felt your eyes start to close on their own. “No, no, no. Keep your eyes open, please. I don’t know if I’m powerful enough to heal you.” 

Before he could even think about it, he pressed his lips to your forehead sending his grace through the kiss. He healed your wounds and your soreness causing you to fall limp in his arms from exhaustion.

“I know, I know. Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Cas said and you fell asleep in his arms.

Cas carried you over to the Impala and got inside, laying your head in his lap. Sam and Dean got in shortly after and Cas sighed, glad that they had been alright. They started driving back to the motel in hopes of getting some rest before heading back to the bunker.

-

Your eyes fluttered opened and you saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at you. You smiled and realized that you were in Cas’ lap. You slowly sat up and stretched, happy that Cas had healed you.

“Where are we?” You asked quietly, your voice slightly groggy from sleep.

“We’re almost to the motel,” Cas said and you nodded. 

You were excited to actually sleep in a bed instead of on leather seats in a car. “Alright. Thank you for healing me.”

“There is no need to thank me,” Cas said and you smiled. You had the best boyfriend in the world.

-

You arrived at the motel and you all headed inside, completely exhausted from the events that had taken place beforehand. He looked at the twin sized bed and tilted his head.

“I’m not sure if I’ll fit.” He stated and you giggled

”Get over here you adorable angel.” He smiled and laid beside you, about to fall off of the bed. He sighed and turned over to face you. He grabbed you softly and pressed your back against his chest, wrapping his arms around you to make sure that you didn’t fall off of the bed.

“There.” He said and you smiled. “Now we won’t fall off.” He finished and you stifled a yawn.

“Good night Cas.” You said quietly and he smiled at your tired form.

“Good night love.” You held each other all night, never letting go for a second. You wanted each other, protected each other, and loved each other with everything you had. It was all you had and it was all you needed. To love the kindest angel who cared about you before anything else. And that’s what you did for the rest of your life.


End file.
